


Abashed The Devil Stood (The Crow AU)

by TheLokiPoki69



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Crow (1994)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Animals, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Returns, Destroying evil, Detectives, Evil Plans, Flashbacks, Gang Rape, Gang Violence, Gangs, Halloween, Healing, Healing Powers, I Love You, I hope this will be good, Ill find you, Justice, Love, Love Conquers All, M/M, Military, Murder, Murderers, Music, Musicians, Natasha Feels, Natasha Needs a Hug, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resurrection, Revenge, Rockstar Bucky Barnes, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sadness, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Spirit Animals, T'challa is a Cat, Teenager Natasha, The Crow Freeform, True Love, True Love Never Dies, Vigilante Bucky Barnes, Wedding Planning, devils night, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLokiPoki69/pseuds/TheLokiPoki69
Summary: Bucky smiled as he cuddled the smaller body closer to him. He nuzzled his face into Steve's neck and Steve sighed. He smiled while his eyes were still closed, and said "I love you."Bucky's smile grew and he pressed a soft kiss onto his skin. He said "Say it again."Steve chuckled and said "I love you."Bucky then brought his head up and kissed his jaw. He said "Again.""I love you...I love you, I love you, I. Love. You."---People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it, and the soul can't rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right.(MCU/The Crow Crossover)





	1. Devil's Night

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's a few Crow AU's, and I had found a Stucky one, but I really wanted to write my own :). And I found a picture with Bucky in the makeup, but it wasn't exactly like the movie, but it will be his Crow makeup :3. It can still work, right? Credit to the owner of the art. Hope you like it, The Crow is one of my all time favorite movies, it's so beautiful and sad, but a beautiful sadness :3.
> 
> This one won't be as long as the other ones will be, so I might be quick to finish with it :3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The murder of Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers.

 

 

> _People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it, and the soul can't rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right._
> 
> _-Sarah "The Crow"_

 

* * *

 

[Crow!Bucky Makeup](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/07/61/35/076135f8754e73569457e9923e234990.jpg)

 

Detective Tony Stark stood at the foot of a shattered window of a loft, sitting at the top of a run down building. He looked down and watched as a sheet was laid over the body of the man thrown through the window. He was identified as Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, but all his friends and family called him Bucky.

The sounds of a camera shutter going off, brought him back to the rest of the trashed loft. The man on the ground wasn't the only victim. Paramedics were patiently waiting to move the badly beaten body of the man's fiancé, Steve, onto a stretcher.

Steve was hurt badly. With how frail his body is, Stark fears he won't make it till morning. His body is littered with cuts, bruises, and blood everywhere. He could hardly speak or open his eyes, but he only had one thing on his mind. His voice was hoarse, but every no and then, he'd slip in and out of consciousness, and softly asked "Bucky?...Where's Bucky? Is he okay?...Buck?..."

One Paramedic with Steve said "Easy son, take it easy." 

"Is-Is Bucky okay?"

Tony looked over at the poor kid, his hands on his hips. Tony loves his job, he loves helping people, but this kind of stuff...A persons gotta be crazy not to have nightmares or can't sleep. 

He went over to Steve, and Steve's baby blues looked over at them, but it was hard to tell when they were open or not, they were closed mostly. He look right at Tony and asked "Is he okay?" 

Tony said "Yeah Buddy, he's alright, just hang in there, okay?" 

"Stark!" Tony jumped a little and looked back to see his boss, and close to be ex wife Pepper, walking in towards him. 

He groaned and mumbled "Great." Then flashed her a cheesy grin. He said "Hey Pepper. You look ravishing tonight."

She said "It's Captain Potts, Tony."

Tony nodded and said "I know. Once the divorce papers are filed, right?"

She gave him a look, and then looked around the crime scene. She said "Jesus...What happened here?"

Tony sighed and pointed at Steve. He said "Steve Rogers" and then pointed out the window. "And down there is his fiancé, James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes...They were getting married tomorrow night."

She looked back at him, an eyebrow raised. "On Halloween? Who the Hell gets married on Halloween?"

Tony shook his head and said "Nobody." 

She shook her head and said Devil's Night, I swear...Brings out the worst in people."

A paramedic said "Sir, we gotta move him." 

Tony said "Alright, do it." 

The Paramedic said "Alright, let's do this. Easy now." And they carefully moved Steve on to the stretcher. Steve gasped and panted, squeezing his eyes shut as they started to wheel him out of the loft.

Pepper said "Whoa whoa, Hey!" She then turned to Tony and said "I did not give orders to move him. Jesus Tony, l can see why they took away your gold shield."

Tony said "Yeah, l wasn't a big enough asshole. Come on. Let's go."

 

* * *

 

When they got outside, people were crowded around, Bucky's body still on the ground.

A cop said "All right, clear out." And that's when a girl around fourteen of fifteen years old with red hair, quickly came over beside the stretcher.

She looked down at Steve and walked with the Paramedics, asking "Steve?"

Steve looked at her like he knew her and Tony said "Hey, stand back, kid." But she ignored him.

Steve said "N-Natasha.." Gently taking her hand in his, despite the blood.

She asked "Steve, what happened??" Fear washed over her. She looked up at Tony and asked "What happened to him??"

Tony said "Listen kid-"

Steve asked "Where's Bucky?" Looking up at Tony, arching himself up a little.

Tony sighed and said "Just don't worry about him, okay? He's fine, he'll be just fine."

Steve coughed into the mask covering his mouth and said "Tell him to take care of Natasha. Please-"

Tony said "Look, l will. You just, uh, lie back. Come on." Steve nodded and reached out for Natasha as he was carefully put into the ambulance, before the doors closed. When they took off, the siren wailed, and he turned his attention to the young redhead.

He asked "You Natasha?"

She nodded and said "Yeah.."

Tony nodded and said "Yeah, look. Your brother, he's gonna be okay."

Natasha looked up at him and said "He's not my brother. Steve just takes care of me. He's my friend. Him and Bucky..."

Tony nodded again and looked over at Bucky's body, which was now being wheeled into the Coroner's van. She said "You lied to him about Bucky." 

He looked back at her and he said "I had to."

She nodded and said "And you're lying to me about Steve. He's gonna die, isn't he?" When he didn't answer, she wiped her eye with the side of her hand.

Tony put his hand on her shoulder and said "Hey, uh-- Now, come on. Come on, lt's okay. He's gonna be fine, I promise."

She nodded and said "Yeah...See ya." Then turned and walked off. For a girl her ahe, she shouldn't be walking around Brooklyn at night, especially not this late. This case was definitely gonna keep him up at night.


	2. Lazarus Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The resurrection of Bucky Barnes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title courtesy of Supernatural season 4x01 (I don't own the rights to it)

 

 

> _A building gets torched, all that is left is ashes. I used to think that was true about everything, families, friends, feelings. But now I know, that sometimes if love proves real, two people who are meant to be together, nothing can keep them apart._
> 
> _-Sarah "The Crow"_

 

* * *

 

 _ **One Year Later**_  

 

It had been a year since Steve and Bucky were attacked in their loft. Steve fought for his life for over 30 hours, but there was too much damage. His body just gave out, and there was nothing the doctors could do to bring him back.

Since then, Bucky and Steve were buried in a decrepit cemetery in a rougher part of Brooklyn. Friends would cone visit, some Steve's, some were Bucky's friends from his days in the military. Most of their family was gone. And then there was Natasha.

Natasha came every chance she could, but she came often. Sometimes for a few minutes, sometimes an hour or so. And on rare occasions when she would skip school, she'd spend all day at the cemetery, talking to them. Even if they couldn't talk back.

And today, she planned to stay for just a few minutes, because it was gonna rain soon. She walked through the broken gates, a small bouqet of 4 red roses in one hand, and 2 white and 2 pink roses in the other. 

When she got to their headstones, she undid wrappings on all of them, and smiled a little. She said "I know these things are supposed to mean a ton of different things to everyone, well...I just thought you guys would like 'em...Couldn't really decide, so..."

She laid two red roses on Steve's grave, then added one pink and one white. Then she took the other pink and white one, and the rest, she laid down on Bucky's. She then slowly got down on the ground, he back facing them, and sighed.

She looked back at them and quietly said "Mom's still being mom...I hardly ever see her at home now, shed be gone for days...As much as I hate her for what she's doing, I'm afraid I won't ever see here again...I already lost Dad, and you guys..."

She wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek, and sighed. She had her knees pulled up a little, so she crossed her arms over her knees, and leaned down, pressing her forehead against her arm. 

She sat for a few minutes, just staring at the ground, tears rolling down her face. Then she sat up, and wiped them all away. She turned and looked over her shoulder at their headstones, and said "I miss you guys...I miss you guys so much...I wish I could see you again."

Then small thunder sounded in the distance, and she lookdd up. She stood to her feet, wiped off the dirt from her jeans, and turned to face them. She said "I gotta go...I'll see you soon, okay?"

She pulled the hood of her hoodie up, tucking some hair back. She turned and started walking, when a cawing came from behind her. She looked back and watched as a Crow flew down, landing on top of Bucky's headstone. It cawed and pecked down on the stone, and Natasha smiled. 

The bird then looked at her, and she nodded her head at them. She looked back up at tje crow and asked "Take care of them, alright?" Before walkkng off. 

The rain had started a few minutes after she left. Soft at first, but got stronger. A plan was set in motion, and justice will be served. The crow continue to peck feverishly on the stone, leaving behind marks. 

Soon the dirt covering Bucky's grave, started to get disturbed, something beneath it, slowly pushing it up. The body pushing the dirt up, struggled to get out of his resting place. Bucky was alive. He didn't know how, but he was. He's not supposed to be alive, but something, maybe God or whomever, is showing him differently. 

After a year of being dead, he shouldn't have a speck of flesh left on his body, and should nice home to the maggots and other bugs crawling about. But he had flesh. Flesh that was as whole and fresh as the day he was killed. There wasn't even a sign of rotting anywhere, it's as if he didn't die at all.

When he finally pushed the door of his coffin up enough, dirt and mud crashed all around him. The crow cawed and took off, but was close by. Bucky clawed into the softening Earth and hauled himself up and out of the grave, until he dropped limp onto the ground. 

He remembered everything. Everything from the night they were attacked. Memories were flooding through his mind all at once, and seeing the sheer violence and horror of that night, hearing his fiancés cries and screams, made him cover his ears. He curled into a ball and screamed loud, the rain seeming to be the only one who could hear him.

He screamed again, and his eyes landed on the grave beside him. He slowly crawled over to it, shivering from the cold, and laid a muddy handprint over the front. He scooted closer and he saw the words etched into it.

 

 

> _STEVEN GRANT ROGERS_
> 
> _July 4th, 1992 - October 30th, 2016_
> 
> _Beloved Son and A Great Friend_
> 
> _Rest In Peace_

 

Tears rolled down the brunette's cheeks, and he carefully wrapped his arms around the headstone, restong his forehead against the top, crying. He hasn't been this scared since that night. Being alive when he doesn't know why him. Out of all the people to bring back, why him?

But he knew. He knew the minute his eyes opened, what he has to do. If he was chosen, it's to do some good. Find all those who were involved with their murder, and kill them all. Then they'll finally be at peace. 

Bucky murmured sweet promises to Steve, and gently kissed the headstone before forcing himself to stand. Even though he was alive without a scratch on him, his body hurt. His bones creaked and his muscles ached as they got reintroduced to being alive again. 

He looked down and saw he was wearing his suit. He only had one, and it was saved only for special occasions, and he was buries in it. Steve had one too, Bucky always liked the way it looked on him.

 

* * *

 

_Steve groaned and Bucky said "Will you relax? You look great!"_

_Steve readjusted his tie and said "No I don't, I look horrible!"_

_Bucky and Steve were getting ready for Rebecca's wedding. Rebecca was Bucky's adopted sister, who was a couple years older than him. She was so happy when she found out they were coming, and they were not about to miss out on going._

_They both checked a million times at work to make sure they would be off for the wedding, and Steve was very careful about not getting sick or having an attack._

_Bucky stood up and walked up behind the blond. He wrapped his arms around his tiny waist, and moved in to kiss his neck. He looked up at the mirror, smiling. He said "Baby, you look far from it. Stop worrying so much, or you'll have an attack."_

_Steve grumbled and said "Whatever."_

 

* * *

 

As he walked, he shivered under his soaked clothes. He pulled the jacket off and tossed it aside, before tearing off his shirt and tie. Their loft was a a ways away, but Bucky was going home. He has work to do.

The rain had stopped halfway through his journey back to the loft. He was freezing, but he had to keep going. And as he walked, the same crow kept following him since he left the cemetery. 

It was strange to see again. The colors felt brighter, his eyes felt sharper, it was almost too much. It felt like his senses were made to be sharper, he wonders what else about his has been changed. When he got to their old building, it looked different. 

It was run down since they first moved it, it was all they could afford. But they made things work, paid rent every time, and was very careful about their money. They worked their asses off for what they had, which almost feels like it was all for nothing.

But it looked worse. The window where he had crashed through, was still broken.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so pretend Steve was born in 1992, and Bucky in 1991. The months and days will remains the same, July 4th and March 10th.


	3. Intrusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky goes home. Memories of the attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh just so everyone knows, Clint will be using knives like Tin-Tin in the movie, instead of his arrows (forgive me), and Peggy will be a bad bitch.

_The night they were attacked, They were sleeping. It was around one or so in the morning, and they had fallen asleep quickly that night. Then someone had knocked on their door._

_They didn't hear it at first, but they kept knocking. Steve stirred and was about to get up, when Bucky stopped him. He groaned and said "No Babe, let me get it." Yawning while he said it._

_Steve shook his head and said "No, no, go back to sleep. I got it Buck, I'll be right back." He leaned down and quickly kissed the brunettes lips before leaving to answer it._

 

* * *

 

The memory made Bucky flinch, as if he was shot. More tears rolled down his cheeks, and he wiped them away. He walked towards their old home and started climbing the steps of the fire escape. He moved quietly because he didn't wanna alarm any of his old neighbors if they saw he was alive. 

When he reached almost the top of the fire escape, he looked in through the window of their neighbor below them. Miss Hazel, she was a sweet old gal. Always loved talking to them, baked the best cookies, they visited her all the time. But when he looked in through her window, all of her furniture was gone.

The place had papers and other shot everywhere, but it didn't look like anyone was living in there. There was only one way he was gonna get in, so he quietly said "Sorry, Miss Hazel." Before turning his face away, and driving his elbow through the glass.

It shattered and he stood and cleared the rest of the glass out, before climbing through. He quickly went to the front door and saw it was wide open. He took cautious steps forwards in case any other surprises pop up, but got nothing. He slowly made his way up the stairs to the next floor, and that's when he saw it.

Their front door. The little paper skeleton thing Steve had made one time, still proudly hanging on the door, with Police tape hung in front of it. He slowly stepped towards it, before pulling the tape off, and opened the door. 

The loft was dark, save for the moonlight shining through the broken window. Papers and dirt covered the floor, and it had started raining again. He took slow steps inside, looking around at the place they called him for six years.

 

* * *

 

_After Steve went to open the door, Bucky fell limp back down on the pillow, closing his eyes. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. Their friends told them that they had to be separated for a few days, but Bucky wasn't going anywhere._

_Then the next day, they'd allow them to dress them up like Barbie dolls, and they'd be married._

_But when Steve opened the door, the person on the other side quickly pushed through the door, causing Steve to scream. Bucky was now fully awake. He heard that and the sounds of laughter errupting. He quickly got out of bed, and ran to see five people now in their loft. Four men and a woman._

_"Steve?! Steve baby, what's wrong-" Before his feet had fully stopped, an older guy with dirty blond hair and blue eyes, quickly pulled a knife and threw it at Bucky. Bucky almost didn't see it coming and didn't react fast enough, and it got him in the stomach. All his time in service, and he got tripped up by a knife in almost a half a second._

_Steve had been knocked to the floor, and he looked back at his fiancé horrified. He screamed "Noooo!!" Tears rolling down his cheeks._

_The guy ahead of everyone else stepped forward. He smiled wickedly at Bucky and then looked back at the guy who threw the knife. He said "Barton, I don't know how you do it."_

_The guy smiled and said "Me either."_

_Bucky dropped to his knees, his shaking hands, slowly moving to where the knife was at. He knew it would be bad to take the knife out, but he had to put pressure on the wound. He then fell onto his side, groaning and gritting his teeth as he slowly pulled it out, quickly covering and pressing against the wound with his hand to help it._

 

* * *

 

Bucky dropped do his knees just like that night, but there was no knife this time. He dropped down to his side and groaned as if it was happening all over again. 

The memories were becoming too much, he was cold, shaking, and he couldn't breathe. 

 

* * *

 

_After Bucky pulled the knife out, the leader stepped towards Steve. Bucky said "Get away from him! Get the fuck away from him!" Trying to inch towards them._

_But the guy ignored him, and Steve quickly crawaled backwards as he got closer. The guy chuckled and said "Easy there, Tiger...Hey, you're kinda pretty. What's your name, Baby?"_

_Steve glared up at him and said "Fuck you. Get out of my house!"_

_The gang, who were all too busy going through their stuff, throwing shit around, and destroying things, laughed. The girl said "Aww, he's adorable."_

_The knife guy said "Brock I dunno man, this guy looks real mad, let's bail." And they laughed harder._

_The leader get getting closer and said "C'mon boo...Only so many places in here you can run off to. C'mon, come to Daddy-"_

_Steve kicked his leg up and got him right where it hurts. The guy yelled and doubled over in pain as Steve ran over to Bucky._

_Steve asked "Bucky? Buck baby, you okay?! I got you."_

_Bucky shook his head, tears stinging his eyes, and said "No...Stevie run-"_

 

* * *

 

Tears stung the brunettes eyes as he whispered "No...Stevie run-" barely above a whisper. Then his body jolted, his head quickly snapping back.

 

* * *

 

_Then the guy Steve kicked came over, and grabbed Steve by his hair. He yanked him up hard and Steve cried out, trying to pry the hand out of his hair Bucky yelled "NO!!" before he got a kick to the face._

_He lost consciousness for a minute, and when he was awake the guy was throwing Steve back on the ground, before kicking him. He kicked him in the stomach and the rest of the gang was cheering him on._

 

* * *

 

Then something changed. Bucky was now pulling himself up to his knees, sitting on his heels. He shot his head to the left, and his torso dropped down, his elbows resting on the dirty floor. Then he dropped completely, as if being kicked down.

He panted and his chest constricted. He gritted his teeth and said " _Abashed the Devil stood...and felt...how awful goodness is.."_

 

* * *

 

_The guy kicked Steve again and saw a book they had which had John Milton's Paradise Lost in it. Steve had been reading it earlier that day, and said it was good. The guy laughed and asked "The fucks this?" And started reading._

" _Abashed the Devil stood...and felt how awful goodness is...a_ _nd saw Virtue in her shape how lovely: and pined his loss...Aww, pretty. C'mon guys let's speed this shit up before the cops come, I wanna have some real fun._ _"_

_He signaled for two of the guys to move towards Bucky, and he fought to keep away. He looked over at Steve who was lying on the ground, holding his stomach just like Bucky was, and reached out to him._

_"St-Steve." He could feel blood dripping out of his mouth as he reached out for his fiancé._

_Steve was crying and reached out for Bucky. Steve said "Bucky" but the guys dragged him away. Then the girl and the other guy held Steve down and the girl smirked and said "Check this shit out, Stevie boy."_

_The guys held Bucky up, holding his harms out like he was being Crucified, and the leader puled out a gun. He punched Bucky in the face a couple times, before pointing the gun at his heart._

_Steve sobbed and screamed "Nooo! No please, please no!" And a shot rang out. A white hot pain ignited in the brunettes chest, and he went blank. He couldn't say anything, he just looked up and looked into the eyes of the man who shot him. If he's gonna kill Bucky, he's gonna have to look him in the eyes._

_The man held his eyes for a second, before grabbing him. He was fighting to stay alive for Steve, but his body wasn't working with him. They dragged him over towards the window and the last thing he saw was Steve's crying, pleading face, before being thrown through the glass._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know Eric was still alive while they were hurting Shelly then died after, but this crew are fucking cowards, and kill Bucky before hurting Steve.


	4. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arise, our Dark Avenger.

_**Okay so I apologize for being gone for so long, and if this story isn't as popular or good as the others, but this kind of story is something I've wanted to write for a long time. I am a huge fan of The Crow, it's heartbreaking to see a guy with such potential as Brandon had, die so quickly before the movie was ever finished.** _

_**When I thought about writing it, I saw Bucky as Eric Draven, and sadly to have them killed but Bucky come back to seek justice. I saw Bucky as him, and I want to see it through to the end. Now I'm sure there are tons of Crow AU's on tons of different sites, but this one is mine, and I'm proud to have started on it. And now I will finish it. I do hope it gets more popular but hey, I guess we all get swings and misses. But thank you for the 73 reads so far, it's a start :3.**_

 

* * *

 

> _"Oh don't talk of love" the shadows purr,_  
>  _Murmuring me away from you._  
>  _"Don't talk of worlds that never were,_  
>  _The end is all that's ever true._  
>  _There's nothing you can ever say,_  
>  _Nothing you can ever do..."_
> 
>   
>  _Still every night I burn_  
>  _Every night I scream your name_  
>  _Every night I burn_  
>  _Every night the dream's the same._
> 
> _-'Burn' by The Cure_

 

* * *

 

Though Bucky didn't see all of what they did to Steve, he _knows_. He can feel it. He could see it, hear them beating him, raping him, hear his screams for the brunette who lay dead on the ground, seven stories below.

They're cowards. If they were actually brave, they would've taken Steve while Bucky was bleeding on the ground, showing them that he couldn't save Steve. But they waited until Bucky was completely out of the way before hurting hom. That makes them weak, and Bucky will take advantage of their weakness.

He managed to pull himself together for now, and had to focus. He pulled the rest of his wet clothes off of him, and stumbled over to their closet. Very few things remained, nothing to cover him completely. But he remembered a trunk he had.

He had put some of his old clothes from his band days, in there. Ever since he came home, the band had to quit. He had gotten shrapnel lodged deep in his left arm from an RPG that blew up one of their jeeps during a mission, and he was close enough to the explosion. The shrapnel and some burning, caused some problems, mainly nerve damage, which had to take a lot of time to recover from and work through.

Thankfully it didn't end with him only having one arm, and it got him sent home. It all but ended his music career, but his bandmates understood. He told them to go on without him, and he hopes they're doing better than they did before. It's not that he wanted to just put the band on a Hiatus, but he always loved the idea of serving his country, and he did. And it was an honor to, even with what he went through and all he saw.

Him and Steve were both upset about it for awhile cause the band looked like it was close to taking off. But he made it back alive to Steve, and that's all that mattered to him.

He found that box up in the top of one of their closets. The trunk was a big black one, covered in different stickers some humorous, but most were stickers from different bands. 

He pulled the trunk out, and set it down on the floor. He kneeled over it and saw the white words he had spray painted on there one day before a show. Then he thought back to that day.

 

* * *

 

_They were unpacking the van, and he grabbed the trunk, which was sitting on the top of a couple amps. There weren't many stickers on the top of the trunk, and he saw a can of white spray paint sitting in the corner. He didn't know who's it was, but something made him grab it, and he shook it._

_Steve came by to help, and watched as he stsrted spraying it. He chuckled and asked "Buck, what are you doing?"_

_Bucky grinned and said "Making Art, Baby...You aren't the only artist here." And Steve watched as he sprayed **'BUCKY <3 STEVE 4EVER'** _

_Then he set the can down, and looked over at the blond. Steve was smiling, and the brunette slowly looped his arm around Steve's tiny waist and pulled him closer. He kissed the top of his head and said "And I mean it, too."_

_Steve smiled and looked up at him. He said "I know." then Bucky leaned down and kissed him on the lips._  

 

* * *

 

The words were still there, and it was still true. Bucky gently ran his hand over the words, before opening it up. There weren't many clothes left in the trunk, but he doesn't think the cops touched it. He pulled out an old pair of black jeans, the fabric as smooth as he remembered. They hugged his strong legs well, and wondered if they still fit. 

Once he grabbed those, he grabbed a long sleeve black shirt that was somewhat see through, and some beat up black combat boots. He then looked over at the old vanity they had. Bucky found it one day while he and Steve were at a flea market, and he knew he has to have it. 

He always liked experimenting with different makeups for shows. He didn't just wana have one look, he likes variety. Sometimes he would sit there for a long time, either making up new makeups to have, looked for cool makeups online, whatever be could.

Surprisingly, he was pretty good with doing stage makeups. But he always loved it when he would let Steve do some. Just sit there and watch in awe at the face he always makes when he's concentrating, making up beautiful new works of art in his sketchbooks. He loved it, and it always made him happy when Steve would get excited about doing his makeup.

The vanity was covered in dust, the mirror all dirty and a little bit broken. But he pulled the stool, which was knocked over on its side, back up into it's original position, and sat down. He remembered one makeup Steve did for him, possibly the last stage makeup they ever did before Bucky went off to serve.

 

* * *

 

_Steve had lightly powdered the brunettes face a pale white, and then started to carefully paint black around his eyes. When he was done, Bucky took a look. The first thing he thought it looked like, were the wings of a Crow._

_Bucky had smiled and said "It's beautiful, Babe..." Before looking st the blond. He asked "Am I the only one who thinks it looks like Crow wings?"_

_Steve chuckled and said "No, that's what I had pictured...Don't know why, but I didn't wanna paint anything else...I remember Ma telling me she heard some quote that went:_ " _Nothing is unreal as long as you can imagine like a crow”...I never really knew what it meant, but every time I had thought about it, I thought it was beautiful."_

_The brunette chuckled and asked "Yeah, it is...Aren't Crows Death Omens, though? I tend to get anxious around those things, they might be out to get me."_

_Steve chuckled and said "I guess it deoends on how you see them. I dunno, I neve thought bad about them, despite the superstitions. Never really believed in those things, anyways. I guess I've always been fascinated by them...I have my own theories about them, but they're stupid.."_

_Bucky shook his head and said "No, they aren't. I bet these theories must be great, tell me!"_

_Steve chuckled and said "No, forget it-"_

_Bucky pouted and gave the blond his best puppy dog eyes. He softly asked "Pleeeaaassse? I really wanna hear it, Baby."_ _and Steve smiled._

 _He sighed and said "Alright, fine...I think they're just associated_   _with both positive and negative symbolism. Good and evil, light and dark, because nature is both, as are all that are in it._

 _Some believe when you see one or more, they think its ominous. But some also believe that the Crow_ _shows up to let you know that things are ever changing. Continue overcoming any obstacles, changing your destiny. They can also add_ _some_ _positive thoughts to guide you through your life. Seeing one could also be a reminder that where there is dark, there is also the other side of light._

_And just like any spirit animal, guide whatever, they show up at just the right moment in your life to guide and reassure you that you are on the right path, and to keep on keepin' on. And if you ever feel lost or afraid, The crow will remind you that magic exists all around you. For they are masters of illusion and ancient symbols of prophecy...And that's all I got."_

_Bucky smiled and said "You are adorable." Before leaning in and kissing the blond._

_Steve giggled and kissed him back, saying "You think it's stupid."_

_Bucky shook his head and said "No Baby, I don't...It was actually really nice, cause I feel like a dick now for treating all those poor Crows, like evil monsters.." He kissed Steve again and then said "I should send them all baskets."_

_Steve rolled his eyes and said "Oh sure, I definitely think you should...I really do like this, though.." Gesturing to the makeup._

_Bucky smiled and said "Me too...I think this one will be my new favorite."_

 

* * *

 

After seeing that, Bucky quickly got to work. He pulled out all the stuff Steve had used for that makeup, and opened the white powder. He carefully scooped some of the fine powder onto his fingers, before looking up at the mirror.

He carefully brought his fingers up to his face, and started rubbing the powder onto his skin. He would accasionally take more from the container, trying to even it out. Then he took one of his old powder brushes, and ran that over his face, the excess powder misting onto the dusty wood. 

When he opened up his favorite black aqua paint, he dipped a very small angled brush into it, before bringing it up towards his eyes. He carefully painted around his eyes, and started making the same design Steve did. Though it wasn't as perfect as Steve's was, it was close enough for him. After filling the design in, he sat back and really took a look at it. 

Then something just snapped in him, and next thing he knows, his fist collides with the glass, shattering it more than before. He saw bleeding cuts on his shaking knuckles, but watched as the blood just sucked right back into his body, the wounds closing. Surely that's something you don't see everyday. 

He heard some nose around him and jumped, but when he looked, he saw it was T'Challa, their cat. He hardly saw T'Challa at all on the day they were killed. Poor thing must've ran off during the attack and lived off scraps for a whole year.

A grin slowly spread across his face, and he leaned down in his seat, reaching his hand out for their crown Prince. "T'Challa...T'Challa, c'mere boy." The cat looked at the brunette with it's big eyes, quickly recognizing him, before rushing over. He mewled and rubbed against the brunette's hand, and Bucky scratched along his thick black fur. 

Then Bucky stood and changed out of the rest of his wet clothes. He managed to find a pair of clean, dry underwear in his trunk, and pulled on the clothes he had chosen. He had just noticed, but all the scars from his arm, were gone. As if they never happened in the first place, they were just gone.

He heard the repetitive cawing of his feathered companion, and watched as it flew and landed onto an old table. He stared at the bird, having what Steve said about Crows, still on his mind. It made him think this was a reincarnation of Steve, even though Bucky never really thought much of the subject of reincarnation.

He smiled a little and then turned, walking towards the broken window. The bird cawed again, flying up yp perch itself onto the brunette's shoulder. With knowing what he has to do now, and his feathered friend helping him along the way, it's time to get out, and hunt. Hunt every single person involved in the murder, and don't stop until he's killed them all. 


	5. Victims. Aren't We All?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Natasha. The gang sitting in a dive bar. Then Bucky hunts "Hawkeye".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the gang were in the bar during the scene where Eric was back in the loft, but just go with it.

 

> _Victims. Aren't we all?_
> 
> _-Eric Draven "The Crow"_

 

* * *

 

Tony took a seat at Nick's Famous Hot Dogs, and took another sip of coffee. He's had a shitty day and Pepper barking at him every five seconds, isn't helping. Nick sighed and "You know, what this place needs is a...Good natural catastrophe. Earthquake, tornado, you know. It's nothin' but fires, fires, and more fires on top of fires."

Tony nodded and said "Yeah..No, no, no, no. Nick, come on, man. You got to put the mustard underneath first."

Nick ignored him and said "Maybe a flood like in the Bible, just somethin' new...Hell, I'd even spring for a Zombie outbreak or nuclear apocalypse."

Tony sighed and said "Hey, hey, let me do it." Snatching the hot dog out of his hand. He was doing it the way he wanted, even thought it was still messed up, and said "There we go. That shit will make your customers very grumpy there, Patches."

Nick chuckled and said "Whatever, all right. How about some onions?"

Then he looked over and saw the girl from last years Devil's Night double homicide walk up, and she smiled at Nick.

Nick smiled back and said "Heyyy, was wondering when you'd show up. Need a dog?"

The redhead smiled and asked "Nick, you've known me long enough to know you don't gotta ask that anymore."

He chuckled and said "Comin' right up." and started fixing her one.

She looked over at the detective and said "Hi."

Tony nodded and said "Hey."

She then tilted her head and looked like she's seen him somewhere before. But then she pointed at him and asked "Hey...You're the detective guy at Steve and Bucky's place last year."

Tony nodded again and said "Yeah. That was me."

She nodded and her face sat in a cold expression and said "You lied to me. And you lied to me again."

The detective raised an eyebrow and asked "How?"

She chuckled and shoot her head. She said "Well for one...You did lie to me about Steve last year...And you lied again when you said you were working to catch the people who did it. How's that working out for you?"

Tony sighed and asked "What was your bame again? Uh....Natasha?"

She nodded and Tony said "Natasha...What happened to your friends, they didn't deserve it. They seemed like good people-"

"They were...They were the sweetest guys on the planet."

Tony smiled a little and said "I could believe that. And I never forgot about them, but I'm assuming you thought I would. I never did. But we just...We don't know who killed them. They're not the only unsolved murder case I've got, I wake up almost every day with new bodies. But I want to know who killed them, and I want you to know I still won't give up. Alright?"

She stared at him for a minute, studying him, before her face softened. She nodded and said "I believe you."

 

* * *

 

After redecorating an arcade, Brock and his gang decided to stop by one of their favorite watering holes for some drinks.

Their waitress brought over some shots of whisky, and Brock smiled. He raised his shot glass and sighed. "Here's to Devil's Night, my new favorite holiday."

The rest raised their glasses and smiled and agreed before tossing them back, slamming the empty glasses on the table.

Clint sat back in his seat, twirling one of his knives and Jack sighed. He asked "Barton, do you ever give those things a rest?"

Clint looked up at him and held his knife up. He said "These are my babies, Jacky boy. You got a problem with that?"

Jack chuckled and said "No...But knives are for pussies."

Clint chuckled and asked "Really?" Next think Jack knows, Clint's got the tip of his knife held up against his throat. The blond leaned in closer, asking "Still think I'm a pussy, Rollins? Guns are for pussies. They're just...Not as fun as knives are. And I can think of many fun things I could do with this baby right here, to you."

Peggy started laughing and took a drag of her cigarette. She said "Look at him, he's practically shitting himself!"

Jack looked up at her and said "You shut the fuck up bitch, I ain't scared of shit." 

Brock said "C'mon guys, don't start this shit. Let's just try to be civil for one evening, shall we? Barton, c'mon man, put that thing away." 

Clint smiled and took it away from Jack's throat, before throwing it, not looking where he was throwing it. But they watched as it hit the bullseye on that dart board.

Clint grabbed his jacket and said "I gotta go. See you guys later." Making his way up the stairs to go do business with his favorite fat fuck pawn shop owner, hoping he won't fuck him over with his next possible deal. 

 

* * *

 

Clint groaned and walked out of Gideons pawn shop. Cheap ass. He locked up for the guy and said "Yeah, sit on it and twirl, you dirty scum. Lucky l didn't stab your fat ass." Walking down the alley.

Bucky sat perched on the roof of a building. One thing he realized that whatever his bird friend sees, he sees too, wherever he may be. And just as the crow saw his first target, so could the former musician. 'Hawkeye', they call him. Guess it's time to introduce himself.

He let himself fall off the roof, before landing in a big pike of trashbags, not minding the garbage one bit. He started laughing and it caught the attention of his new friend. 

Clint turned and looked around at where the laughing was coming from, and saw some guy get off a pile of trash. The guy was big. Tall, beefy, wearing all black, with his face painted black and white. 

He raised an eyebrow and saw the guy was slowly moving towards him. He asked "Hey, what the fuck you all painted up for, crackhead, huh? Halloween's tomorrow, Pal!"

He saw the guy wasn't stopping and Clint slowly unsheathed one of his knives, just in case.

He smiled at the guy and said "Yeah that's it, come on."

When he was close enough, he tossed his knife at him, catching him in the shoulder. Bucky flinched back, and Clint laughed. He said "Yeah!"

Bucky looked at his shoulder and slowly pulled the knife out, watching as the wound closed up, no trace of it ever being there.

Clint watched in disbelief and asked "What the fuck?" But before he could react, Bucky moved in in a grabbed him, punching him in the face once, before dragging him over to a brick wall.

He slammed him up against it, causing the marksman to groan. He couched and said "Fuck you!"

Bucky was ready to punch him again, but he just gritted his teeth and said _"Murderer!"_

Clint said "l haven't murdered anybody, man! l don't even fucking know you! Man, what the fuck do you want??"

Bucky leaned in and said "I want you to tell me a story...Two men in a loft a year ago."

Clint said "You're out of your fucking mind--"

Bucky said " _Listen!_ l'm sure you'll remember. You killed them...on Halloween."

The marksman started to remember and nodded. He said "Yeah, yeah, Halloween, yeah. A couple of faggots, whatever man-"

The musician slapped him and said "His name was Steve." Suddenly Bucky could see Clint, back in the loft. He watched as they tore and cut at Steve's clothes, and saw Clint get on the bed, Steve being held down on his back. Forced to watch the pain he endured.

He said "You cut him. You raped him."

The blond slowly smiled and said "Steve, yeah, yeah, I remember...I shanked his sweet little ass and he loved it!"

The very thoughts and images made his stomach churn. Clint was pathetic. Bucky was then grabbed and punched, before Clint shoved him away, causing him to fall on his ass.

Clint got up and asked "Murderer? Murder?? Let me tell you about murder. lt's fun! lt's easy. And you're gonna learn all about it..." Bucky slowly stood up and watched as Clint shrugged out of his jacket, revealing a holster vest with several knives sitting in them.

The marksman laughed and said "I'd like you to meet two buddies of mine..." Unsheathing two knives, twirling them up, ready to throw. He smiled and said "We never miss."

He threw it at him, but Bucky dodged it. Clint was baffled, because he's _never_ missed. But he just took his other one and threw it, this time, the musician smacked it away. He kept getting closer and said "Try harder. Try again!"

He threw one more but this time, he caught it in between his hands, inches from his face. Clint stood up straight and just gaped at him, giving him enough time to turn it and throw it back, catching the blond in the shoulder.

He said " _Aah!_ " Gritting his teeth from the pain. The musician moved until his was holding his prey, trapping him while he unsheathed one of his precious instruments of torture and pain before looking him. He sighed and said "Victims. Aren't we all?" Before raising it and bringing it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for being for so long, but I'm back, and everything is fine and I'll update everything when I can, I've updated this and I'll try and update something else today, but I'm working till 6 today and it might get pretty busy, idk, but I'll try. 
> 
> Happy birthday America and Steve Rogers! :).


End file.
